1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picks for stringed musical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to a pick that combines the advantages of plastic and metal picks and that provides improved playing qualities not found in plastic or metal picks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional picks for use with stringed instruments such as guitars are typically formed of either hardened plastic materials, such as nylon or celluloid, or metal. Plastic picks are typically easier to grip than metal picks and therefore more comfortable to use. However, plastic picks are not as rigid as metal picks and therefore do not provide the same sound quality as metal picks.
Metal picks are more rigid and therefore provide superior sound quality, especially when used with instruments having metal strings. However, metal picks are uncomfortable to grip, especially when used for long periods of time. Moreover, the flat metal edges of metal picks often prematurely wear out the strings of an instrument.